


Detroit: Become Human - Connor ♥

by WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Визуал: низкий рейтинг [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Canon, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: Коннор. Прислан из "Киберлайф". Всегда выполняет свою миссию.
Series: Визуал: низкий рейтинг [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147706
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Detroit: Become Human - Connor ♥

_ Исходники: Once Monsters - My Name Is..; игра "Detroit: Become Human". _


End file.
